Hell's Tortures I - The World Held it's Breath
by lian kathleen
Summary: Another Life, and another world... the same damn consciences. B/A


**_the world held its breath (skittles)_**

_ This is a dream fic, as in it came to me in a dream. (duh.) The setting is from the Skittles commercial with the gargoyles, except this is actually rain. The girl, Irene is from a MasterCard commercial they show in Canada. The blond is Buffy. The moral is, that whenever Buffy and Angel are together, the universe falls apart and people start dying. (Their that perfect for each other.) For Shirlz and Julia. Very short, part I of my Hell's Torture Series._

The night was absolutely beautiful. The stars shone brightly through the light rain that had driven most of the people indoors.There were no fears of the night here. Irene pulled Angel away from the bridge overlooking the river, then danced across the cobblestone street, her curly red hair spreading out around her in all directions. 

Angel laughed. It was wonderful being out here, it was like they had the whole world o themselves. Even the stone gargoyles on the walls didn't seem so scornful that day, like not even the rain could wash away the mood. 

Irene pulled her cap on her head firmly, lest it's soggy weight fly off her head.She danced back in Angel's direction and took his hand again, and this time he danced with her. 

The world swirled around the two in a comfortable whirl, and aged colors running into each other.The stars above them seemed to bleed together like white rings on a deep sapphire sky… Angel let go of one of Irene's hands, and she let it fly out around her, giggling girlishly. The world finally stopped and settled still around them again. Irene collapsed into Angel's hands, both of them laughing. The redhead laced her arm threw his, and each of them walked down the wet stone streets back to there apartment. 

Angel felt Irene's arm tighten around his, and looked into her green eye's questioningly.She was looking past him. "It's one of those vampire's," she said, her lovely voice laced with contemplated. Angel turned and saw what was causing his love so much grief. Him and the rest of the world caught its breath. 

Sitting on the grubby street corner, watching them, was a slight, dirty blond. Her eye's changed color as he watched, like cloud shadows over a spruce forest. Her long blond hair was matted with dirt and grime from the streets, and she was kneeling in a dirty little puddle. She was glaring at him like all hate, although there was a tiny unspoken question in her ever-changing eye's. The rags she wore where not enough to keep her from freezing, even in the warm rain. She shivered under his amber gaze. Angel was oddly entranced. 

Irene tugged his sleeve, but it did little to pull him from his daze. "Dear, lets go home. It's getting late." 

Angel turned around to face his love, painfully pulling his gaze from the dirty little girl. "Are you scared of her?" 

Irene glanced past him again. "Yes, I am. " she admitted. "Vampire's can't be trusted." She nodded past him. "Especially not a whore like her." 

Angel turned back at the girl. Her head crooked like she found him interesting some how "I recognize her from somewhere…" Angel whispered softly. A former life, maybe? It was just something about her small face that caught something in the back of his mind. Not thinking, her let go of Irene and took a step forward. 

"Where are you going?" Irene demanded nervously. "Maybe that's not a good idea, Angel." Angel ignored her plea's and left her side, crossing the small gap between him and the little wretch. 

The blond reached out a tentative hand towards him. Angel caught it gently, and let her hand explore up his wrist, and turned back to Irene."See? She's probably more afraid of you then you are of her." He turned back at her and caught her gaze again. Her eye's changed, from blue to green to violet, then to a dead black that seemed to swallow him whole… 

"Angel?" Irene got no response. "Angel!" 

Angel never realized as the little vampire wench lunged forward at him, nor as the world ripped open and swallowed them both. He never heard Irene scream as her and the rest of his artificial world fell to ashes. 

And the world breathed. 


End file.
